


Sugar is Sweet

by scarlet_breeze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poems, lots of fluff, secret admirers, ummm i dont know what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_breeze/pseuds/scarlet_breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga has had a crush on Daichi for a while now but has only ever told Asahi about it. What will happen when he suddenly starts receiving poems from a secret admirer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar is Sweet

The sun rose high in the sky illuminating Miyagi, rousing people from their sleep and indicating a new day has begun. The day started off like any other day for a certain ash blond haired teen. The sunlight would stream through his window, waking him up before his alarm went off.

“Stupid sun,” was all he mumbled before getting up to shower and get ready for school and volleyball practice. After fully waking up, he made his way out of his house to begin another day at school. On his way, he would usually meet up with his friends Daichi and Asahi, however, he would only be meeting up with the latter. Today was Daichi’s turn to open up the gym, and they all knew that their precious first year members, by the names of Hinata and Kageyama, would be there earlier than the time the gym opened. Because of this, whoever was in charge of opening the gym would try to get there just a bit earlier than the two first years.

As Suga walked along the path to school, he could make out the large shape of his glass hearted friend in the distance. It looked like his friend had been waiting for some time, so he hurried to meet up with him. Hearing footsteps coming closer, Asahi turned to see Suga lightly jogging towards him.

“Morning Suga,” he greeted with a friendly smile.

“Morning, did you wait long?” Suga asked.

“Not really. I got hear about five minutes ago.”

“Well, let’s get going before we get scolded by the captain for being late,” joked Suga as they headed towards school.

“I might be, but we all know he won’t do that to you,” continued Asahi.

“What are you talking about? I get my fair share of scolding too.”

“But not as much as the rest of us. Then again, he _does_ likes you.”

“Of course he does. I mean, we _are_ friends _and_ teammates after all. If he didn’t like me, then I don’t think we’d be able to work well as captain and vice- captain.”

“I didn’t mean like you as in ‘just friends.’ He _likes_ you likes you,” Asahi explained. In their second year of high school, Suga had told Asahi that he had feelings for Daichi. He also explained that he may have been crushing on their captain since their first year. Asahi had always kept Suga’s secret, and Suga really appreciated him for that. However, ever since then, Asahi has been trying to help convince Suga to confess to his crush. At first, Asahi would tell him things like “He wouldn’t think any less of you if you did” or “He won’t stop being your friend. He’s not that kind of person. You know that.” As time went on, Asahi gradually changed his words to indicate that Daichi felt the same way as Suga did. Although Suga appreciated what Asahi was trying to do and trusted his words, a part of him didn’t want to believe in what his taller friend said. There was always the fear that Daichi might reject him, and the friendship that they spent so much time building would just come tumbling down like a game of jenga after one player pulled out an unstable piece.

Asahi, noticed how quiet Suga had gotten, so he just left the conversation at that. He just hoped that Suga would be able to get the courage to confess soon. After all, it was becoming difficult keeping two secrets from each of his best friends.

* * *

 

After arriving at school, the two boys made their way to their club room to change into their gym clothes. Some of their teammates were already changing and some were heading out of the door. The only ones left to change were Asahi and Suga.

“Don’t take too long,” Daichi warned them before he exited out of the club room. As the two finished putting away their stuff in their lockers, something fell out of Suga’s, though he didn’t notice. Asahi spotted the folded piece of paper on the ground and picked it up.

“This fell out of your locker just now.”

Confused, Suga took the paper, unfolded it and silently read it. Suddenly, Suga’s face was dusted with the faintest tint of pink.

“What does it say?” Asahi asked. Suga just handed him the paper. On it was a neatly typed poem.

_Your smile shines like the moonlight_

_Upon the flowers on earth_

_That cannot compete with your beauty_

The poem was short, but somehow it made Suga blush. Asahi inspected the paper back and forth.

“There’s no name. Secret admirer?”

“Looks like it.”

“What are you going to do with the letter?”

“I’ll just put it away. Maybe I’ll be able to find out who it is later,”Suga answered while taking the poem from Asahi’s hands and putting it into his backpack.

During practice, Suga’s head was preoccupied wondering who the author of the poem was. Luckily, no one seemed to notice his slight hesitations when it was time to toss the ball up or when it was his turn to receive during practice. During class, he was able to concentrate better, which was good since they had a quiz in Japanese literature that day. However, the letter remained in the back of his mind.

That night, he got home, ate dinner, and went straight to his room. He tried to not let the letter’s mysterious author obsess him, but the more he remembered the poem, the more he wondered who could have written it. The letter was typed which meant he didn’t have any handwriting to use as a clue. He mentally cursed the author for being smart enough to type it.

 _“Hmmm, maybe it was Tsubame. I remember helping her with a lot of the school work at the beginning of the semester,”_ he thought, _“Maybe not. If I remember correctly she came to me for advice on how to confess to Hiro. She got together with him just last week too. They’re such a cute couple. I feel so proud of them. Oh! Maybe it was…..no, no. He told me I was like his mother figure during the school day. I actually don’t know how to feel about that.”_

Suga thought and thought, but he couldn’t think of anyone who could have made that poem. Out of nowhere, he remembered what Asahi had told him in the morning.

 _“Could it have been Daichi?”_ he thought as his heart skipped a beat, _“No, it couldn’t be. Besides, I can’t picture him as the cheesy romantic type. Plus, he’s the kind of person who would tell you things directly.”_ At the thought, Suga felt a pang in his heart.

The next day at school, Suga was having lunch with Daichi as usual. They talked about mundane things and just generally enjoyed each other’s company. Realizing he forgot to get a drink, Suga told Daichi he was going to the vending machine real quick.

“Watch my stuff ok?” he told Daichi.

“Just hurry back.”

“I will. I will,” Suga said, exiting the classroom. Daichi waited for a few minutes before getting up himself.

“Hey, I’m going to the restroom real quick. Can you watch mine and Suga’s stuff?” he asked a classmate.

“Yeah, no problem,” they responded. Not long after Daichi had left, Suga entered the classroom once again with a drink in hand. He scanned the room but couldn’t find his friend.

“Did you see where Daichi went?” he asked a classmate.

“He said he was going to the restroom. I said I’d watch over your stuff while you were away.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

With that, everyone went back to their own business. Sitting down, Suga found a small folded paper sticking out from his desk.

 _“No way. Another?”_ he asked himself while picking up the paper and reading it.

_The beauty you radiate_

_Both inside and out_

_Makes me wonder_

_How the universe created_

_A being such as yourself._

_How lucky am I to be able to_

_Live at the exact same time as you do._

_I must have done something right_

_In a past life to be able to do so._

Suga just sat, staring at the letter. Just like the last one, this letter was typed. He then turned to his classmates.

“Did you guys see who left this in my desk?”

“No sorry. We didn’t even see anyone approach your things.”

“Ok thanks.”

Suga went back to trying to figuring out who the letter could be from. Going by his classmate’s words, nobody had been near his things. The only person who at some point was close to his desk was Daichi.

 _“Could it be?”_ he mused.

“Oh, you’re back. What’s that you have?” Daichi said as he took his seat near Suga again and snapping him out of his thoughts.

“It’s a letter. I got one yesterday too but there’s no name.”

“Secret admirer, huh? Well, I hope you find out who it is. I’m rooting for you,” Daichi said smiling towards Suga. At his words, Suga knew it couldn’t have been Daichi who wrote the letters. He didn’t even seem jealous that Suga got a letter, so he even dismissed Asahi’s words about Daichi liking him back. Deciding to bury his disappointment, he smiled and continued on like nothing had happened.

            That’s how the days passed. Every day, without fail, Suga would find a small poem. They were all typed and folded neatly when he would find them, and every day the frustration of not knowing who it was grew. It was even becoming evident to his friends that something was bothering Suga. However, nobody questioned him about it. They just decided to give him his space.

However, one day after practice, he received a letter that was slightly different than the others. Usually he would find them somewhere where the person would know he would look in. This time, it was delivered to him by someone. That someone just so happened to be Asahi.

“Here, someone told me to deliver this to you,” the glass hearted giant said to his friend.

“Who gave you this?” questioned Suga, trying not to sound too eager.

“Read it and find out.”

The second thing that was different than the other letters was that this time, the author wrote the poem instead of typing it. Upon closer inspection, he recognized the hand writing and blushed.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Sugar is sweet_

_And so are you._

Suga chuckled at the corniness of the words, but mostly at the way the words made him feel all tingly and warm inside. Smiling, he looked up at Asahi.

“Where is he?”

“Behind you,” said a familiar voice.

Suga turned around, and what he saw was Daichi with his usual grin across his face. He looked nervous and flustered, but happy nonetheless. Walking closer to his friends, Daichi noticed Asahi step back to give the two some space. There was a small silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Suga was the one who finally broke it.

“So…you were the one sending the letters?” he asked with hope in is voice. Daichi hummed as a confirmation.

“Does this mean…” Suga left the question hanging as a blush rose to his cheeks.

“Suga,” Daichi said moving to take hold of Suga’s hands that still contained the letter, “I’m not so good with these kinds of things, so I thought I’d write down how I truly feel about you, but now I just want to ask you directly without hiding.”

There was a small pause as Daichi prepared himself for what he was going to ask. Suga just stood patiently, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest and butterflies swirling in his stomach awaiting the question.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” he asked. Suga couldn’t help the smile lighting up his face. The person he thought would never like him back just asked to be his boyfriend. Too excited to speak, he nodded his head and hugged Daichi.

When he finally found his voice again he said, “Of course! Of course I will!”

Asahi just stood apart, watching the scene unfold. He was so happy that his friends were finally together. Truth be told, the day Suga had told him he had a crush on Daichi was the same day Daichi had told Asahi he also had a crush on Suga. He had promised both of them not to say anything. It was hard, so he would try to give them hints or small pushes to do something. One day while Daichi was talking to him about his crush on Suga, Asahi suggested writing him letters as a secret admirer. He said that it might help him find the courage to finally tell Suga. He was glad his advice worked, because now he could finally watch his two friends be happy.

After a while, he heard Daichi say, “We should head home now. You coming Asahi?”

“I’d love to, but I promised Noya and Tanaka I’d help them practice a little more after practice.”

“Ok, then, see you tomorrow!” Suga said as both he and Daichi made their way home. Asahi waved back to them, and saw as his friends walked home hand in hand with the sunset illuminating their backs.

**Author's Note:**

> Poems are hard to write!! Especially Cheesy ones. Sorry if the story isn't good. I felt like it wasn't written well, but I hope you still enjoyed this!


End file.
